campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Alone, So Very Much Alone
''Compliments of Seth Storm/freeman23. It is a fanfiction set up very loosely on the HoO universe and after. '' I have always been alone. I live in the streets of manhatten and in the sewers. I Frighten those who see me, and they terrify me when they run screaming. I am different from others. They walk with two legs, and stand straight like a board. They wear cloth to cover themselves, they have strange strands of thread coming out of their head, their eyes are are of so few colors, some brown, others blue, and even fewer green and grey. Their skin is so pale while others it is darker but still brown. It is smooth and fleshy. But I am diiferent. A kid once on the street, pointed at me and said, "look Mommy, a Raptor." And then they screamed and ran. Eventually I was able to get my hands on a book concernign raptors, and when I had learned how to read it, it made more sense, I did indeed look more like a raptor. At a junk pile i had found a Full body mirror with a cracked frame. Using it i was able to see myself for the first time. I did look very similar. But i stood upright unlike a raptor. I was taller than a raptor, almost seven and half feet tall. My tale did not stick straight out right, i could move and use is as if it were an extra arm. My hands lacked claws but when quickened my heart rate they would come sliding out of my fingers. And they were sharper than raptors, I cut right through steel as if it was soft butter with a hot knife. I continued even with brick and stone and got the same result. My legs are like a raptors with the knee bending backward instead of forward like those who I hide from. But my feet lack the extra toe behind my heel. I only have four toes each with claws like my hands. And my hands three fingers and a thumb each. Along my back like some artist like to draw I was black with Bright neon green stripes thinly traveling down my back. And my skin was like fish scales but when touched it felt like rubber. Another thing about myself. I can stretch and when I stretch I can leave one hand gripping a handlebar in upper manhatten and be down edge of down town manhatten, without much tension or stressful pain. But when I let go, like the worlds largest elastic rubberband. Well I ussually absorb most of the force back into myself and turn the energy back into what I need when I need it. When I spit from below within me my saliva sizzles through anything it touches, minus for myself. And when used on people who hurt other people they are reduced to disgusting liqued in seconds. But still they run in fear from me. How come when other beings who don't look normal like the humans do aren't noticed as if they are anything scary but I am. I live down here in the Treatment plant all alone and seperate from mankind above. The Treatment plant is hot and steamy, no humans ever come in here, nor could they. I make myself at home on the rafters while i devour strays for food. Why do humans fear me, why can't they see past this. Why can't they understand i am alone, and want, to be recognized, to be loved, to at least have company, or to be brought into their home and be accepted by them. Will I never not know a friend, a home, and loving care, will I ever? Category:Fanfiction chapter Category:Freeman23